


A loving thief

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bickering, Companions POV, F/F, Fluff, Old Married Couple, River being River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Someone stole the TARDIS.The Doctor knows exactly who did it.





	A loving thief

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth fanfic of the week I officially have a problem. Just leave me some kudos and comments to save my soul lol

The Doctor and her companions were running around the planet of Andromeda between its luscious forests and vegetation when Graham started to become too tired to roam about the green scenery and they had to return early. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS between two enormous sequoias that formed a tunnel with their treetops, it was impossible to miss. Even though, when they returned the TARDIS wasn’t there. 

“Are you sure this is the place, Doc?” Graham asked as they reached their destination.

“I’m sure I parked it here.” The Doctor muttered as she walked right into the place the TARDIS was supposed to be. 

“Maybe it was somewhere else.” Ryan tried. “This place looks all the same.” 

“No, I parked it here!” The Doctor said vehemently, starting to get worried. She could feel her hearts speeding up in panic and she willed herself to calm down and look into this rationally. “The only two sequoias in the whole planet are right here. We are definitely in the right place.”

“So where is the TARDIS?” Yaz asked. “You’re the only one who can move it, right?” 

“Theoretically, yes. She won’t even open the door to anyone without the key. She reached into the pocket of her coat. “And her key is with me.” 

“Could someone steal it?” Ryan asked it. 

“The TARDIS isn’t a bicycle, Ryan. I’m sure it’s impossible to steal it.” Graham said with certainty. 

The Doctor winced. 

“Actually, I technically stole her.”

“You what?” They all asked in unison and the Doctor shrugged. 

“Long story.” She dismissed. “The TARDIS is mine now so it’s quite hard to steal her unless…” She stopped mid thought and understanding dawned on her face. 

“Unless what, Doctor?” Yaz gave a step forwards to her with a worried expression on her face. 

“Of course.” The Doctor whispered in awe. “It makes sense.” 

“What Doctor?” Yaz asked again, this time more frantically. 

“River.” She whispered with a beautiful grin on her face. 

Before any of the companions could ask who that was, the TARDIS started to appear on the exact same place it should have been, minus the noise it usually did when landed it. As soon as the TARDIS had fully materialized the Doctor was pulling the door open and entering it, not even waiting for her friends. Ryan, Yaz and Graham looked at each other before scurrying inside the TARDIS and closing the door. There, they found a strange woman managing the console table and looking right at home. 

The woman was gorgeous, nobody could deny that. She appeared to be middle aged and her hair was full, curly and blonde. The blonde had azure eyes that seemed like they had seen a lot and she was wearing a black shirt with a deep cleavage that accentuated her full bosom and black leather pants that also denounced her hourglass figure. The stranger was also wearing high heeled boots and thigh gun holsters that made the companions wary.  
The Doctor however looked calm and composed, even amused at the sight. She had crossed her arms and stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she looked at the woman wandering around the console room. 

“Care to enlighten me as to why you stole my TARDIS, River?” She asked in a loud but still quite amused tone of voice. The companions saw River’s back stiffen slightly but no other motion was made by her to denounce she had been startled. 

The woman turned fully to the Doctor with a smirk on her face. She eyed the Doctor’s body up and down in wonder and nodded to herself before she spoke. “It’s not stealing if I have a key.” She smiled as she produced a key identical to the Doctor’s from her pocket. “Besides, you cannot steal something that is stolen in the first place.” The TARDIS made a whirring noise and River caressed the console lightly. “Sorry, dear. Someone.” The TARDIS made another sound, this one more pleasing. “You know, there’s an old Brazilian saying that states that thief whom steal from thief gets a hundred years of pardon.” She watched every step the Doctor gave towards her like a jungle cat ready to finish its prey. 

“We might need more than a hundred years to be pardoned, though.” The Doctor smiled at her. 

“Oh, surely a hundred lifetimes won’t be enough.” She chuckled. “I wasn’t counting on you actually finding out that I took the TARDIS for a ride.” River admitted and then pointed a finger at the Doctor’s chest. They were so close now that they could inhale each other’s breathes. “You came too early, which is an unprecedented event for you outside the bedroom.” The Doctor rolled her eyes at her and carefully took hold of her hips, bringing them even closer together. The companions watched the scene playing out before them enraptured with so many questions their brains were almost exploding. But it would be rude to interrupt, so they watched. 

“Shut it and kiss me.” She said simply, almost too softly for the companions to hear. 

River smiled brightly. “Gladly.” 

The taller woman sealed the kiss with so much love that the companions almost had to look away from the sight. The Doctor deepened the kiss and buried her hands in the woman’s hair, getting on her tip toes to kiss and embrace her fully, not ever wanting to let go. The Time Lord could feel dampness on their skin but she wasn’t sure who was crying. Maybe it was both. 

They ended the kiss with a little peck and touched their foreheads together, breathing in each other. 

“I’ve missed you.” The Doctor whispered fervently. 

“How much time has it been for you?” River asked, giving a little step back so she could look into the Doctor’s face and dry her tears with her thumb. 

“Too long.” She caressed her wife’s face reverently. 

“I like the openness of this face.” She whispered causing the Doctor to blush. 

It was at that moment that Graham decided to make themselves known by clearing his throat. The two women looked at them and blinked, like they had just realized they were there. 

“River, these are my friends Yaz, Ryan and Graham.” The Doctor announced as they came closer. River remained at the Doctor’s side with a firm hand on her waist. “Fam, this is Professor River Song, my wife.” 

River waited for the exclamation of “What? You’re married?!” but it never came. The companions only looked at her in assessment. 

“Did you actually tell someone you’re married this time?” She asked in awe. “Wow, I’m impressed.” 

“I might have mentioned it.” She blushed. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” River smiled at them. 

“You still haven’t told me why you stole the TARDIS.” The Doctor looked at her. 

“I had to jump quickly at Skaro for something.” She shrugged as the Doctor’s eyes widened. 

“For what?” 

“I had to steal an artifact those vile creatures were going to destroy.” River said as she walked away towards the corridors. 

“River!” The Doctor went behind her leaving behind her flabbergasted friends. 

“I have so many questions, mate.” Ryan muttered receiving nods from both Graham and Yaz.


End file.
